


La smut che smut non fu

by e_wave



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, soft-smut(?)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_wave/pseuds/e_wave
Summary: L’udienza del Papa era finita da qualche minuto e gli spettava una piccola pausa prima di cambiarsi e prepararsi per l’esibizione di quella sera. Era agitato e tremendamente in ansia, ma elargiva sorrisi imbarazzati e cercava di mostrarsi felice di essere lì. Non che lo fosse, anzi – ne era piuttosto onorato -, ma più la serata trascorreva più si sentiva ad un passo dal baratro, sempre più distante dall’uomo che amava.





	La smut che smut non fu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello miei piccoli minions.  
> Come potete intuire dal titolo, questa doveva essere una smut, ma non sono sicura che lo sia a tutti gli effetti.  
> Quindi, avviso a tutti i lettori, la parte finale è leggermente spinta, se non volete leggerla, potete saltarla tranquillamente, anche se - ripeto - non credo sia davvero una scena smut.  
> Per il resto, beh, c'è veramente un po' di tutto in questa one-shot.  
> Buona lettura, vi voglio sempre un gran bene ♥

Text to: Fabbrì ♥

[19/11/2018 - 13:13]

_Amore, non riesco a passare da te. Mi dispiace._

 

Text to: Cì ♥

[19/11/2018 – 13:13]

_Che fai sul serio, Ermal?_

[19/11/2018 – 13:15]

_Nun scherza’, nun ce vedemo da du mesi._

 

Text to: Fabbrì ♥

[19/11/2018 - 13:15]

_Lo sai che non dipende da me, Fabbrì…_

[19/11/2018 - 13:15]

_Dai, amore…giuro che faccio il possibile, la prossima volta._

 

Text to: Cì ♥

[19/11/2018 – 13:22]

_Fa come te pare. Ogni vorta trovi na scusa, quanno vuoi sai dove abito._

[19/11/2018 – 13:22]

_Sempre che ti ricordi che è pure casa tua._

 

Text to: Fabbrì ♥

[19/11/2018 - 13:23]

_Non fare così, ti prego… Lo sai come funziona…_

 

Text to: Cì ♥

[19/11/2018 – 13:23]

_Ma che devo sape’ Ermal? Uno, se vole, il tempo lo trova._

[19/11/2018 – 13:25]

_Mo’ vado, che devo prende’ i bimbi a scuola._

 

Text to: Fabbrì ♥

[19/11/2018 - 13:25]

_Vorrei, te lo giuro. Mi manchi un casino e davvero non sai quanto ci sto male, soprattutto perché ti sto facendo soffrire ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio. Sto facendo il possibile per stare un po’ con te almeno per un paio di giorni più che per un paio di ore. Lo sai che ti amo e farei di tutto per te…_

 

Text to: Cì ♥

[19/11/2018 – 13:30]

_Però l’ipocrisia no, Ermal. “Mi prendo un anno sabbatico, così stiamo un po’ insieme” ho visto, cazzo. Sta più impegnato mo che quanno stavi in tour. Te l’ho detto, fa come te pare, però nun me di’ cazzate che nun lo sopporto._

 

Text to: Fabbrì ♥

[19/11/2018 - 13:31]

_Non sono cazzate._

[19/11/2018 - 13:35]

_Amore?_

[19/11/2018 - 13:38]

_Sei incazzato, l’ho capito…però davvero non mettere in dubbio il mio amore, mai…_

[19/11/2018 - 13:40]

_Scrivimi appena vuoi parlare. Ti amo._

 

* * *

 

Il fatto che Fabrizio avesse visualizzato quei messaggi e non lo avesse degnato di una risposta era qualcosa che aveva mandato Ermal in agitazione. Non che prima di quel momento non avessero mai litigato, ma Fabrizio non aveva mai lasciato la discussione in sospeso; al contrario, faceva sempre di tutto per cercare di risolvere il problema il prima possibile. Che fossero vicini o lontani chilometri.

Ed ora Ermal temeva che il romano si fosse stancato di combattere perché aveva capito che non ne valeva la pena, che lui non ne valeva la pena.

Dopotutto, se con Silvia era finita era anche per quello: non era abbastanza presente, non si sentiva abbastanza amata e con il passare del tempo si era convinta che Ermal avesse smesso di amarla.

Ed in parte era anche quello il motivo per cui si erano lasciati, ma l’albanese ci aveva messo un po’ ad assimilarlo; quando una storia finisce, si tende sempre ad addossarsi tutte le colpe, ma l’unica colpa del riccio era quella di non essersi reso conto che l’amore e la passione si erano tramutati in affetto molto tempo prima.

Prima dell’arrivo di Fabrizio nella sua vita.

Prima che quell’uomo sconvolgesse tutte i suoi piani.

Prima che il romano rivoluzionasse il suo concetto di amore.

Ma per quanto si ostinasse a dire di essere cambiato, di aver imparato qualcosa dalla rottura con la sua _Ragazza Paradiso_ , la verità era che era rimasto lo stesso stakanovista di sempre e che la sua gratitudine nei confronti di chi aveva creduto in lui quando nemmeno lui ci credeva abbastanza era troppa per prendersi una pausa. Un momento soltanto per fermarsi ed osservare tutto quello che si era lasciato alle spalle e tutto ciò che aveva davanti. Il tempo di un respiro per capire. Ed invece no.

Stupido e testardo era e stupido e testardo era rimasto.

Parlava tanto bene dell’amore, ma la sua amica Monia aveva ragione: “ _Tu descrivi bene l’amore perché non ci hai mai capito niente_ ”.

L’aveva dimostrato nella sua relazione con Silvia; dopo nove anni e mezzo in cui era convinto di aver avuto la fortuna di essere una di quelle poche persone che riuscivano a trovare la propria anima gemella nel breve corso di un’unica vita, poi si era ritrovato solo, senza più una persona da chiamare amore pensandolo realmente, di chiamare un posto casa senza ritenerla solo un’abitazione.

E poi aveva avuto una seconda chance.

**_Fabrizio aveva riportato il sole nei giorni piovosi in cui Silvia solitamente gli faceva da ombrello._ **

E lì, Ermal aveva capito.

_**Cosa te ne fai di un ombrello quando c’è il sole a scaldare la tua pelle?** _

E per un po’ era stato tutto un gran casino perché c’era l’insicurezza a fare da padrona, ma poi era stato tutto così meravigliosamente meraviglioso che Ermal aveva iniziato a pensare sarebbe stato per sempre. Poi aveva rovinato tutto; se si sedeva a riflettere, tutte le discussioni serie che aveva avuto con il romano erano nate a causa di qualcosa che lui aveva fatto o detto, o meglio…non fatto e non detto. Fabrizio si era stufato di discutere con lui perché aveva capito che non avrebbe mai avuto tutto il pacchetto completo, perché per quanto Ermal cercasse di donarsi completamente al compagno, c’erano tante piccole cose che avevano incrinato il loro rapporto e che il riccio sapeva essere colpa sua. Piccole cose come il non vendere l’appartamento che aveva condiviso con Silvia, nonostante ne avesse preso un altro e nonostante quando poteva stava da Fabrizio; come quando non rimaneva per più di tre notti di fila con una scusa o con un’altra perché era terrorizzato che la sua presenza – a lungo andare – avrebbe portato all’esasperazione l'altro; piccole cose come il riempirsi l’agenda di impegni per non annoiare troppo il romano con la vista costante del suo patetico viso. Solo che non erano mai state piccole cose, non per davvero, non per Fabrizio.

“ _Ti stai aggrappando a qualcosa, ad ogni cosa possibile, perché temi che quando me ne andrò non avrai nulla più, ma quello che non capisci è che io non me ne voglio andare. Voglio stare con te, per quanto mi resta di questa assurda vita, però Ermal…se non ti affidi a me, se non sei pronto a vivere sta vita con me, finirai col perdermi. Stai sempre a dire che la musica era la tua unica salvezza, che ti buttavi nel vuoto senza paracadute, ma ti stai a prende’ un sacco di paracadute con me…lascia che sia io ad impedirti di cadere, lasciami afferrarti al volo quando cadrai e lascia che ti aiuti a rialzarti._ ” Fabrizio gli aveva detto queste esatte parole quando avevano litigato l’ultima volta, solo qualche settimana prima, perché Ermal non era sicuro di riuscire a passare qualche giorno con lui ed i bambini durante le vacanze di Natale.

Fabrizio lo stava amando, ce la stava mettendo tutta per farlo, ma l’albanese era arrivato alla più ovvia delle conclusioni: Fabrizio poteva provarci quanto voleva, ma non avrebbe ottenuto alcun risultato se lui non si fosse lasciato andare, se non si fosse lasciato amare.

_Ma è lasciando andare che diventi forte._

Che ipocrita che si stava dimostrando, lui che aveva sempre amato mostrarsi per quello che era, nessun filtro, solo persona, mai personaggio. Ed ora si ritrovava ad un passo dal paradiso e tutto ciò che lo bloccava era la sua dannata testardaggine; non aveva mai lasciato il controllo a nessuno, nemmeno a sua madre, tanto meno a Silvia. Aveva sempre avuto quest’ossessione di tenere tutto sotto controllo, un po’ per spirito di protezione verso tutti quelli che amava, un po’ – forse più di un po’ – per la paura di essere ferito, di uscirne distrutto. La dimostrazione era stata la sua storia con Silvia: per quanto quella rottura l’avesse ferito, poi era riuscito a rimettere tutti i pezzi insieme, con la sua musica e, per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo – colpa del suo immenso orgoglio -, con la presenza di Fabrizio.

In principio era stato piuttosto difficile ammettere a sé stesso quanto bene gli avesse fatto Fabrizio. A considerarlo come qualcosa di più di un semplice amico. Dio se era stato difficile.

 

* * *

 

**_«Ermal, scusami, ti posso fare una domanda?»_ **

Il ricciolino sapeva che il suo caro amico Andrea usava quella forma di cortesia e quel tono delicato solo quando c’era qualcosa che lo turbava, quando si preoccupava per lui, ma in quel momento non ne comprendeva il motivo. Era felice, stava avendo un successo esagerato, alcune date del suo tour erano andate già sold out, aveva un calendario fittissimo e… insomma stava andando tutto bene.

**_«Spara Vigentini che quando fai così mi fai paura.»_ **

_**«Ma va’…senti, per caso mi è capitata sotto tiro un’intervista che hai fatto da poco, cioè ne ho letto un pezzo su Twitter…»** _

Ermal aveva fatto un sacco di interviste e stava cercando di capire se in una di queste avesse detto qualcosa che in qualche modo potesse aver ferito o preoccupato il suo amico di lunga data.

_**«…parlavi di un messaggio che ti ha mandato Fabrizio, dopo il concerto di Assago. Un messaggio di cui non hai voluto rivelare il contenuto…»** _

_**«E quindi? Mica è una novità che voglio tenere privata quella che è la mia vita privata.»** _

_**«E’ quello il punto…da quanto consideri Fabrizio parte della tua vita privata?»** _

Ed in quel momento, il riccio, non aveva saputo cosa rispondere, si era appellato alla scusa della riservatezza, che non spiattellava in giro mica i messaggi dei suoi amici – quelli di Fabrizio compresi – e poi si era messo a riflettere. Non che fosse stato quello in momento in cui aveva realizzato, ma dal quel punto in poi aveva iniziato a far più attenzione a come si comportava in presenza dell’altro uomo, notando – inevitabilmente – che con lui aveva degli atteggiamenti che andavano oltre.

 

* * *

 

 

Doveva far qualcosa. Doveva far qualcosa che fosse di più di dichiarare i suoi sentimenti al romano; poteva sembrare un ossimoro, ma ad Ermal veniva facile esprimere i suoi sentimenti, quello che gli rendeva arduo qualsiasi tipo di rapporto era il metterli in pratica. E con Fabrizio stava sbagliando su tutta la linea: la seria possibilità di rottura del loro rapporto aveva acceso un campanello di allarme nella sua mente ingarbugliata e confusa, ma era stato abbastanza da creare un unico pensiero.

Doveva far qualcosa, ma doveva solo capire cosa. O meglio, cosa lo sapeva, ma necessitava di un aiuto e sì, anche quello gli veniva difficile – chiedere aiuto – ma sapeva di poter contare sul suo Andrea.

 

Text to: Vigeee

[19/11/2018 – 13:52]

_Ho bisogno di un favore._

[19/11/2018 – 13:52]

_Chiamami appena puoi._

 

Text to: Ermy

[19/11/2018 – 13:53]

_Stai bene?_

 

Text to: Vigeee

[19/11/2018 – 13:53]

_Starò bene appena sistemerò questa situazione, ma devi darmi una mano prima che Fabio e Paolo mi placchino per prepararmi._

 

Text to: Ermy

[19/11/2018 – 13:54]

_Mi sposto in balcone e ti chiamo._

 

* * *

 

 

La telefonata con Andrea non era durata moltissimo, giusto il tempo di dirgli cosa fare e perché e rassicurare uno dei suoi migliori amici di star bene, ma era bastato a tranquillizzarlo almeno un po’. Certo, l’unica cosa che poteva farlo calmare del tutto era una risposta di Fabrizio, ma per quello non poteva fare nulla, almeno non direttamente.

Poi era arrivato Pastorino a ricordargli tutti gli impegni della giornata, quale intervista fare, come comportarsi davanti al Papa e tutta un’altra di serie di cose che gli aveva ripetuto un milione di volte e che ormai aveva imparato a memoria. Però quello era il suo lavoro ed Ermal gli doveva tanto.

E poi era arrivato Fabio con i suoi soliti mille completi da fargli provare, nonostante avessero deciso di optare per qualcosa di semplice ed elegante, data l’importanza dell’occasione, ma anche lì non ebbe cuore di dire nulla e si prestò a tutti quei cambiamenti di outfit – per trovare poi quello perfetto – così da tenere la mente occupata.

Almeno ci stava provando, ma i suoi pensieri andavano solo in due direzioni: o verso Andrea e ciò che gli aveva chiesto di fare, o verso Fabrizio e la paura che potesse non volerlo più.

 

* * *

 

 

L’udienza del Papa era finita da qualche minuto e gli spettava una piccola pausa prima di cambiarsi e prepararsi per l’esibizione di quella sera. Era agitato e tremendamente in ansia, ma elargiva sorrisi imbarazzati e cercava di mostrarsi felice di essere lì. Non che lo fosse, anzi – ne era piuttosto onorato -, ma più la serata trascorreva più si sentiva ad un passo dal baratro, sempre più distante dall’uomo che amava. Poi però, proprio mentre si infilava i pantaloni neri, dopo aver abbandonato quelli blu – in realtà Fabio gli aveva detto che non erano solo blu, ma per lui era abbastanza indifferente la tonalità precisa -, quando il suo cellulare gli segnalò una chiamata. Era Andrea, ovviamente.

 

**«Ohi, Erm, hai due minuti?»**

**«Dimmi tutto, ma soprattutto dimmi che ce l’hai fatta.»**

**«Sì, sì…mi sono fatto dare una mano di Stefania, perché da solo non ce l’avrei mai fatta ed abbiamo sistemato tutto.»**

**«E Silvia?»**

**«Oggi mi ha detto che era impegnatissima con il lavoro, ma che tra domani e dopodomani sistema tutto e…ti saluta.»**

**«…le hai detto il motivo?»**

**«Penso abbia capito da sola.»**

**«Ti è sembrava turbata?»**

**«No…cioè, sorpresa sì, ma ti vuole un gran bene Ermal, lo sai…ed ha capito quanto conta per te tutto questo, quanto Fabrizio ti faccia felice, mi ha detto di augurarti il meglio.»**

**«Domani la chiamo per ringraziarla…»**

**«Sarebbe un’idea, sì…»**

**«Grazie, davvero.»**

**«Non dirlo nemmeno, Ermal. Noi tutti ti amiamo, beh… _non come Fabrizio_ , però hai capito.»**

Quel commento gli aveva strappato il primo vero sorriso rilassato di quella giornata infernale.

**«A proposito di Fabrizio, si è fatto sentire?»**

**«No, non ancora…»**

**«Vedrai che si risolverà tutto.»**

La voce di Fabio, oltre la porta del bagno, gli ricordò di darsi una mossa.

**«Ora devo andare, ma…grazie ancora.»**

**«Non è niente…»**

**«No, grazie per avermi tirato fuori dal buio in passato.»**

**«Non provare a farmi piangere, Meta, che vengo lì e ti uccido.»**

**«Che idiota che sei…»**

**«Il tuo preferito.»**

Ermal ridacchiò scuotendo il capo anche se in quel momento l’amico non poteva vederlo.

**«Ed Ermal?»**

**«Sì?»**

**«Ti voglio bene.»**

 

* * *

 

 

Era veramente tardi e se avesse dato retta alla sua parte razionale – che più o meno aveva la voce di Paolo Pastorino con l’accento di Marco Montanari – probabilmente avrebbe rimandato all’indomani. Che poi, visto che era passata la mezzanotte, era già domani e no…non poteva davvero rimandare perché dopo tutta quella giornata, tutto ciò che voleva era vedere Fabrizio, parlare con Fabrizio, chiarire con Fabrizio, baciare Fabrizio. E Fabrizio non si trovava di certo nella sua camera d’albergo (altro motivo per cui avevano litigato i due: “ _nun capisco a che te serve prenne’ n’albergo quando potresti sta da me_ ” era più o meno la frase che il romano gli rivolgeva tutte le volte che Ermal alloggiava nella capitale e che non era nata con la loro relazione, ma il riccio aveva sempre avuto il timore di essere un fastidio), quindi doveva darsi una mossa.

Senza troppi giri di parole aveva scaricato Paolo ed il resto del team ed aveva preso un taxi. Conosceva l’indirizzo di Fabrizio a memoria e continuava a ripeterselo, dopo averlo detto all’autista, mentre tra le dita si rigirava il suo mazzo di chiavi. Ce n’erano cinque attaccate al portachiavi che gli aveva regalato Sabina qualche anno prima, in ritorno dai uno dei suoi viaggi: una chiave per la casa di sua madre a Bari, una chiave per l’appartamento che aveva condiviso con Silvia a Milano, una chiave per l’appartamento che attualmente aveva a Milano, una chiave per il monolocale che aveva preso in affitto a Firenze per quando voleva isolarsi dal mondo ed infine una chiave per la villetta di Fabrizio, quella dove si stava dirigendo. Ricordava bene, il momento in cui Fabrizio gli aveva consegnato quella copia. Era stato a Trento, dopo il concerto per Emergency. Avevano passato i due giorni precedenti a litigare per una cazzata – sicuramente colpa di Ermal – e quando si erano visti, Ermal aveva notato la freddezza dell’uomo ed aveva fatto di tutto (quanto concesso in diretta nazionale) per farsi perdonare e poi Fabrizio aveva cambiato la scaletta con “ _Sono solo parole_ ” ed Ermal quasi non aveva pianto dietro le quinte e poi il romano gli aveva consegnato la copia della chiave dicendo “ _cerca de usalla, vorrei che quella fosse pure casa tua_ ”. E l’albanese non l’aveva mia usata, perché di solito suonava il campanello o – era capitato già un paio di volte – era Fabrizio ad aprire la porta per primo, ma in realtà sapeva che in quel modo stava come creando una sorta di muro tra di loro; un muro che, però, era deciso a buttare giù quella notte stessa.

Per fortuna non aveva dimenticato il portafoglio nella fretta e così riuscì a pagare il tassista, scendendo poi all’indirizzo che aveva dato. Camminò un po’ lungo la via, per prendere fiato, per trovare le parole giuste, per cercare di non mandare tutto a puttane. Non un’altra volta, almeno.

Poi finalmente prese coraggio e percorse il vialetto della villetta con poca aria nei polmoni ed un ritmo cardiaco anomalo; un’altra cosa che non poteva davvero controllare, era meglio iniziare a farci l’abitudine.

Il suo piano consisteva nell’aprire la porta con delicatezza, sfilarsi le scarpe per evitare di far rumore, raggiungere la camera da letto e svegliare Fabrizio con un bacio, poi magari iniziare con le scuse.

Riuscì a fare solo la prima di quelle cose che si era prefissato, perché Fabrizio non era nel suo letto, ma era piegato sul tavolo della cucina, un’espressione concentrata sul volto ed un blocco da scrittura davanti a sé. Non si era accorto dell’apertura della porta, aveva le cuffie che probabilmente stavano mandando i Radiohead o i Rolling Stones. Ermal si chiuse la porta alle spalle e rimase lì a fissarlo per un po’; no, non a fissarlo, a contemplarlo. Era un’opera d’arte, sembrava una di quegli uomini scolpiti nel marmo, il modo in cui i muscoli erano tesi e quasi rigidi – forse si era bloccato su un passaggio che non lo convinceva – la mano tra i capelli scompigliati che non avevano mai una piega perfetta, il naso privo di imperfezione che tanto lo faceva impazzire, come le sue labbra o i suoi occhi.

Beh, il fatto era che Ermal Meta era _terribilmente_ , _incredibilmente_ e _fottutamente **innamorato**_ di Fabrizio Mobrici, quindi non avrebbe saputo trovargli un difetto nemmeno per sbaglio; o meglio, non avrebbe saputo trovargli un difetto che non avesse già imparato ad amare.

 

**«Ermal? Che ci fai qui?»**

Ecco, Fabrizio si era accorto di lui e lo stava guardando con un’espressione indecifrabile. Il riccio si prese qualche secondo per sfilarsi le scarpe, così da non fare rumore con quegli stupidi rialzi e poi si rigirò tra le dita il mazzo di chiavi, mentre si avvicinava al tavolo della cucina.

**«Ho usato la copia che mi hai dato tu…»**

**«Beh, sicuro nun hai sfonnato la porta.»**

Il tono retorico e l’espressione quasi dura del maggiore, gli facevano capire che sì, era ancora arrabbiato con lui.

**«Ti dispiace?»**

**«T’ho dato quella chiave pe’ un motivo, secondo te mi dispiace che tu l’abbia usata?»**

Un attimo di pausa, il tempo di armeggiare con il mazzo di chiavi al fine di sfilarne una delle cinque, che poi poggiò sul tavolo, accanto ai fogli su cui il romano stava abbozzando una melodia.

**«Ho messo in vendita l’appartamento che avevo con Silvia. Stefania si occuperà dell’agenzia immobiliare, Andrea ha portato via quelle poche cose che erano rimaste di mio e Silvia porterà via le sue nei prossimi giorni.»**

Spiegò, lasciando poi il mazzo di chiavi sul tavolo, così da prendere le mani di Fabrizio tra le proprie.

**«So che per te è…una cosa che avrei dovuto fare tempo fa, ma solo ora ho capito…ho capito quanto l’idea di me ancora ancorato al passato ti potesse far male, quanto potesse rovinare la nostra relazione. E l’ho fatto, ho venduto quella casa e ho usato la copia che mi hai regalato tu. E l’ho fatto perché ti amo e perché sono stanco di trattenermi, sono stanco di lasciar vincere la paura, e non voglio più farti soffrire perché ho queste mille paranoie sul futuro e…»**

**«Ermal, io…»**

**«No, aspetta…fammi finire.»**

Si inginocchiò sul pavimento, sempre tenendo le mani tra le sue, alzando appena il viso, in modo da non perdere il contatto visivo.

**«Ti voglio chiedere scusa per non averti mai dimostrato in toto tutto quello che sento per te, tutto quello che provo quando mi sei accanto, perché è sempre stato tutto così intenso, ancor prima di capire di essermi innamorato di te, e sono sempre stato spaventato da tutta quest’intensità perché non ho mai saputo darle una spiegazione razionale, perché non l’ho mai provata prima ed io ti amo, Fabrizio, ti amo così tanto che per la prima volta nella mia vita mi sto lasciando andare, sto allentando la presa, mi sto immergendo in qualcosa a cui non so dare alcun tipo di logica e per la prima volta nella vita mi sta bene non sapere perché tutto ciò che conta è che lo sto facendo per te, per il mio amore.»**

Nel momento stesso in cui aveva iniziato a parlare, il suo cervello si era spento ed aveva preso il sopravvento l’istinto, il cuore, _l’amore_. Le parole erano scivolate fuori dalla sua bocca senza che nemmeno dovesse sforzarsi di pensarci ed adesso si sentiva più leggero, più libero.

**«Hai finito, mo’?»**

**«Sì…direi di sì…spero solo che-…»**

Fabrizio si era scocciato di sentirlo parlare. Non che non avesse apprezzato il tentativo di Ermal – e conoscendolo come solo lui poteva, sapeva bene quanto volesse dire – ma lui non era bravo come il più piccolo con le parole, a meno che non si trattava delle sue canzoni. E poi, c’era da dire che aveva perdonato Ermal nel momento stesso in cui l’aveva visto entrare da quella porta, prima ancora di sapere tutte quelle cose, perché era così che funzionava per lui. Potevano litigare per qualsiasi cazzata, ma se alla fine trovavano sempre il modo di tornare l’uno dell’altro, tutto poteva risolversi.

Fabrizio si era scocciato di sentirlo parlare e quindi lo aveva messo a tacere con un bacio un po’ sconclusionato, data la posizione. Così, quando si era staccato per tirarlo sulle proprie gambe, aveva dovuto zittirlo di nuovo con un altro bacio visto che il riccio sentiva ancora il bisogno di protestare.

**«Ao’, nun te pare di aver parlato abbastanza?»**

**«Ma io volev-…»**

Stavolta ad interromperlo era stato un misero ansimo, visto che Fabrizio l’aveva afferrato per il sedere e l’aveva spinto contro il proprio corpo.

**«Statte zitto, ricciolè…è tutto apposto, rilassate.»**

Rilassarsi non era un concetto affatto comprensibile per qualcuno che aveva le caratteristiche – del tutto peculiari – di Ermal Meta. Lui che non riusciva a fermarsi, non riusciva a trovare un attimo di pausa, un secondo di pace; prima di Fabrizio, almeno. Poi il romano l’aveva trascinato in un abbraccio stile film drammatico – vedi Titanic – per la prima volta e tutte le sue paure si erano affievolite.

Come per magia. Niente trucchi, solo magia: ecco cos’era Fabrizio. Ed Ermal aveva anelato un po’ di magia nella sua vita sin da quando era bambino, tanto da saperla riconoscere in quegli occhi scuri che – con non poca fatica - aveva imparato ad amare.

**«La fai facile tu…»**

Sentiva il costante bisogno di dire la sua, di tenere il controllo di qualsiasi tipo di discussione; avrebbe fatto sicuramente più di un semplice sforzo per mettere un freno a quel malsano atteggiamento.

**«Ermal…»**

Nella voce di Fabrizio non c’era vero e proprio rimprovero, anzi, sembrava quasi divertito mentre allentava la presa sulle sue cosce e le lasciava premere sul ripiano rigido del tavolo su cui l’aveva appoggiato mentre il riccio continuava a blaterare.

**«Sto zitto, scusa…»**

Ed aveva le guance rosse e l’espressione di un bambino che veniva rimproverato perché si era sporcato mentre giocava al parco; Fabrizio adorava vederlo in quello stato. Era qualcosa che riservava solo a pochi eletti ed il romano era onorato di essere fra quelli.

Però c’era un’altra espressione del riccio che Fabrizio letteralmente amava: le gote arrossate facevano sempre parte del pacchetto, ma allo sguardo di un bambino rimproverato preferiva di gran lunga quello dettato dal piacere, dall’estasi di un momento a cui solo pochi eletti avevano avuto la fortuna di assistere ed il romano era onorato di essere _l’ultimo_ fra quelli.

Sorrise compiaciuto, pregustandosi un po’ il momento, mentre lasciava che i suoi occhi vagassero sul viso ancora arrossato del compagno, mentre le sue dita si facevano di nuovo intraprendenti ed andavano a stringere le cosce del minore, rubandogli un singulto.

**«Ecco, bravo, questo è quello che voglio sentire per il resto della notte…»**

Una risata imbarazzata, il fuoco sulle guance e gli sguardi sfuggenti erano solo l’inizio, ma Fabrizio sapeva – in qualche modo che Ermal aveva smesso di cercare di capire molto tempo prima – sempre cosa dire o cosa fare per farlo stare meglio.

 

E poi c’era da dire che Fabrizio sapeva perfettamente anche quali erano i suoi punti deboli e riusciva, ogni volta, a trasformarlo come argilla tra le proprie dita.

Iniziava sempre da una scia di baci che partiva da sotto l’orecchio destro, passando per la mandibola, solo per finire sul suo collo niveo. E sebbene Ermal sapesse che quello era l’inizio di tutto, ogni santissima volta, non poteva fare a meno di rabbrividire sotto quei tocchi delicati tanto quanto infuocati che lo facevano sospirare come un ragazzino alle prime armi e lo rendevano carico di aspettative. E ci fosse mai una volta che Fabrizio avesse deluso le sue aspettative.

Ma quella è tutt’altra storia; Fabrizio ora era tra le sue gambe e gli stava fottendo il cervello ( ~~come ogni volta prima di fottere il suo corpo~~ ).

 

* * *

 

 

Inizia a sentire caldo, Ermal, dopotutto indossa ancora quel completo elegante che gli fascia il corpo in maniera perfetta, ma che è di una scomodità assurda se stai per scopare con il tuo uomo. Così come gli fa ironicamente notare Fabrizio, quando – dopo aver sbottonato la giacca – si ritrova ad avere a che fare con un gilet.

**«Famme capì, c’avevi paura che il Papa te stuprasse o che?»**

E ride, di quella risata roca e bassa che rende Ermal parecchio instabile, mentre frettolosamente slaccia anche i due bottoni del gilet. E ride di nuovo perché c’è davvero troppa stoffa a dividerlo da quello che più bramava; e ride anche Ermal mentre poggia le mani sul suo petto e lo allontana di poco, seppure a malincuore.

**«’spetta n’attimo che se me lo rompi chi lo sente a quello…»**

E Fabrizio sbuffa, ma fa un passo indietro, spostando le mani sulle cosce dell’altro, dandogli modo di liberarsi di quella stoffa; quando sta per sfilarsi la cintura, però, lo ferma.

**«A quella ci penso, io, statte bono, eh…»**

Ermal solleva le mani, lanciando uno sguardo veloce alla metà dei suoi vestiti che è sparsa sul tavolo, per poi ridacchiare. È metà novembre e lui è mezzo nudo, ma non sente freddo. E come potrebbe con quel sole che ha per fidanzato? No, beh… il motivo è che quel sole che ha per fidanzato lo eccita e non poco, quindi ha caldo soprattutto per quello.

Sente le mani di Fabrizio riappropriarsi del posto che gli spetta, sulla sua pelle nuda; vorrebbe non gemere per un contatto così leggero, ma non viene toccato in quel modo da due mesi ed è terribilmente sensibile. E poi è Fabrizio quello che lo sta toccando, quindi il suo corpo fa un po’ quello che gli pare.

Ed il suo corpo ora lo vuole più vicino, quindi gli passa le gambe intorno al bacino e lo attira tra le proprie, intrecciandole braccia dietro il suo collo per poterlo baciare con calma. Calma che dura all’incirca due secondi perché poi Fabrizio gli infila una mano tra i capelli e gli tira un riccio, facendolo gemere dalla sorpresa.

Ermal capisce che la calma non è più qualcosa di concepibile in quel momento, quindi mette a tacere qualsiasi forma di ostacolo e lascia il controllo di tutto alla propria libido.

**«I b-bambini?»**

Riesce a chiedere con un ultimo sprazzo di lucidità, mentre Fabrizio lo solleva di nuovo e lo fa ancorare al proprio corpo.

**«Nun ce stanno, tranquillo ricciolé.»**

Ed Ermal si fionda sulle sue labbra, di nuovo, tirando appena le ciocche alla base della sua nuca.

E Fabrizio lo spinge contro il muro del corridoio, prendendo il controllo del bacio e, mentre le loro lingue si rincorrono, le sue dita si muovono frenetiche sui pantaloni eleganti dell’altro.

Il tintinnio della fibbia della cintura del riccio, quando tocca il pavimento, viene sovrastato da un gemito basso del riccio perché ora Fabrizio gli sta mordendo il collo e sta succhiando quella pelle nivea, lasciandoci un segno visibile.

Gli piace marchiarlo, anche se nessuno potrà mai vedere quei segni; gli piace perché è la prova tangibile del fatto che Ermal sia suo, completamente suo e di nessun altro.

**«Mi sei mancato…F-Fabbrì…»**

È un sussurro, ma Ermal non vuole che Fabrizio pensi che non sia vero. Soprattutto dopo la discussione di quella mattina. Il sorrisetto che percepisce sulle labbra dell’altro, gli scioglie anche gli ultimi nervi tesi e lo riempie di gioia.

 

Quando le sue spalle entrano a contatto con le soffici coperte, Fabrizio è già su di lui e gli sta baciando il petto. Sono baci lenti e precisi, che tracciano una scia invisibile dal suo pomo d’Adamo fino all’ombelico e viceversa.

Gli stringe i capelli ed inclina il capo all’indietro, inarcando appena la schiena come a chiedere più baci, più contatto, più Fabrizio.

I pantaloni eleganti finiscono presto sul pavimento, seguiti subito dai boxer del più piccolo.

Ha gli occhi chiusi, Ermal, ma sa che l’unica fonte di luce della stanza proviene da fuori dalla finestra e gli sta bene così. Non è un uomo stupido, sa di non rientrare nei canoni di bellezza oggettivi imposti dalla società, nonostante i complimenti riguardo il suo aspetto fisico piovano dal suo fandom. Ma neanche quello gli frega più di tanto; riesce a credere solo a due persone quando gli vien detto che è bellissimo: _sua madre e Fabrizio_.

**«Cazzo!»**

Impreca quando, senza troppe cerimonie, il romano poggia le labbra intorno al suo glande, per poi scendere sempre più fino alla base della sua erezione.

Stringe appena le dita tra i suoi capelli, mentre un fremito gli scivola lungo il corpo, smuovendogli le membra.

Serra le labbra in una linea sottile, quando i risucchi si fanno più frequenti e non riesce a trattenere i gemiti per più di qualche secondo.

**«A-amore…»**

Fabrizio si stacca con un sorriso divertito, le dita della mano destra a stringere la pelle bianca della coscia dell’altro.

**«Tranquillo, amò…c’avemo tutta la notte, lasciate anna’.»**

Il riccio apre gli occhi e si poggia sui gomiti per osservarlo bene. È probabilmente una delle scene più erotiche a cui abbia mai assistito ( ~~ndA: Ermal trova erotica qualsiasi cosa Fabrizio faccia, anche montare i mobili dell’Ikea~~ ).

Si lascia ricadere sul materasso con un piccolo sbuffo, ma non di esasperazione, piuttosto di aspettativa. Detestava ammetterlo – quanto meno ai suoi amici –, ma da quando Fabrizio era entrato nella sua vita, non solo aveva provato sentimenti mai sentiti prima, ma si era ritrovato a guardare il mondo da una nuova: aveva ricominciato a respirare dopo essere stato in apnea per anni, troppi anni.

La bocca di Fabrizio cala nuovamente sulla sua erezione bisognosa di attenzioni e quello basta a rimandare qualsiasi tipo di pensiero, qualsiasi assurda contemplazione della propria vita.

 

Quando sente di essere arrivato al limite, Ermal, gli tira leggermente i capelli così da farglielo presente; hanno avuto modo di sperimentare dei piccoli accorgimenti nei confronti l’uno dell’altro per rendere il sesso solamente piacevole, e quello era uno di quelli. Fabrizio non ingoiava ed Ermal lo accettava senza problemi, così come Fabrizio aveva imparato ad accettare le sue preferenze riguardo le posizioni.

Però Fabrizio sa anche che ad Ermal non piace venire da solo, quindi sostituisce le labbra con le proprie dita, finché il compagno non si riversa nel suo palmo e tra le sue falangi con un gemito roco, ma piuttosto silenzioso; il ricciolino è piuttosto rumoroso a letto, quindi il romano capisce che si sta trattenendo. Non è ancora abbastanza rilassato, così gli accarezza l’interno coscia con calma, mentre l’altro riprende fiato, e si china a baciargli la mandibola, risalendo la linea squadrata fino ad arrivare al suo lobo. Lo morde e lo succhia prima di mormorare dritto nel suo padiglione auricolare.

**«Se nun te rilassi, giuro che te manno in bianco.»**

Ermal spalanca gli occhi e si tira indietro – troppo velocemente perché rischia di dare una testata a Fabrizio – e lo guarda tra il confuso e il sorpreso – e l’amareggiato – prima di rendersi conto che il romano sta sorridendo.

**«C’hai na faccia, Erm…»**

**«Stronzo…»**

E poi scoppiano entrambi a ridere ed Ermal si fionda su quelle labbra che tanto gli sono mancate e le sue mani scivolano lungo la schiena muscolosa dell’altro, fino a giungere all’elastico dei pantaloni. In meno di un minuto anche Fabrizio è nudo e lo sovrasta con il suo corpo.

Si scambiano un lungo sguardo, ma nessuno dei due pronuncia parola; non c’è bisogno, si sono capiti al volo come sempre, come dal primo incontro.

Il maggiore si sporge verso il proprio comodino per tirare fuori dal cassetto un preservativo confezionato in una bustina argento.

**«Devi proprio? Lo sai che sono sano come un pesce?»**

**«Lo so amò, ma…»**

**«Va bene…tranquillo, un passo per volta…»**

**«Te amo, ricciolé.»**

Lo bacia dolcemente, accantonando per un attimo tutta la passione del momento; per trasmettergli tutta la gratitudine per aver accettato la sua ipocondria e per aiutarlo a domarla a poco a poco, un passo per volta.

 

Alla prima spinta, Ermal strizza gli occhi e trattiene un’imprecazione. Fare l’amore con Fabrizio è qualcosa che gli porta sempre piacere, ma soprattutto un’indescrivibile senso di completezza. Per questo ben tollerava quel fastidio iniziale.

La prima volta era stata parecchio dolorosa ed anche abbastanza imbarazzante. Un continuo susseguirsi di _“mi fermo, piccolé?” “nun te voglio fa male” “stai bene?”_ da parte di Fabrizio, a cui lui aveva risposto con dei versi poco comprensibili, finché non se ne era uscito brillantemente con _“voglio che mi scopi Fabbrì, se non mi fai abituare pian piano, non riusciremo mai a farlo”._

E con il tempo, con molta pratica – non che Ermal si fosse soffermato a contare quante volte avessero fatto l’amore lui e Fabrizio – e con l’accortezza necessaria, avevano imparato a trasformare quell’atto in qualcosa di equamente piacevole.

 

 

Poi gli affondi diventano sempre più decisi.

È Fabrizio a dettare il ritmo, mentre Ermal si abbandona totalmente a lui. Per una volta lascia andare le redini ed affida il controllo a qualcun altro; no, non ad uno qualsiasi, al suo Fabrizio.

Le dita del romano si stringono tra i ricci dell’altro. Li tira leggermente e gli strappa un gemito. Vorrebbe non essere così sensibile alla voce del più piccolo, ma il modo in cui si sporca quando ansima è qualcosa a cui non può smettere di pensare, a cui non può rinunciare.

**«Quanto c-cazzo sei bello…»**

Gli risponde con un bacio, Ermal. Un bacio sulla spalla, un altro sul collo, uno sulla mandibola, poi raggiunge finalmente le labbra dove i loro respiri affannati si incontrano e si mischiano.

Si baciano in un modo sconclusionato, di quello tipo di quando vorresti dare tutto all’altro senza dover riprendere fiato; si scambiano fili di saliva con contorno di gemiti bassi e sospiri prolungati.

Quando Ermal si stacca per ritornare a respirare, Fabrizio sposta la sua attenzione sul collo del suo amante. Ogni volta che Ermal è con lui, gli ricorda in infiniti modi che devono stare attenti, ma poi si frega con le sue stesse mani, quindi lo perdonerà anche questa volta se dovesse lasciargli un segno.

Senza _se_ …lo perdonerà sicuramente.

E quindi schiude le labbra e, dopo un paio di baci lascivi, lo morde.

Lo morde forte tanto che Ermal geme più per quello che per il cazzo di Fabrizio dentro di lui.

Poi l’uomo inizia a succhiare e l’albanese porta le mani sulle sue spalle, spingendolo di più verso il proprio corpo, perché nel frattempo il romano ha smesso di muoversi ed Ermal è impaziente.

**«Bizio…ti prego…»**

Sillaba quella richiesta tra i vari gemiti, per poi inarcare la schiena quando Fabrizio colpisce il suo punto più sensibile. Ricorda perfettamente come ci aveva riso su con il suo fidanzato quando aveva scoperto che il corrispettivo del punto G femminile – il punto L - si trovava a pochi centimetri dall’ingresso anale. Ci avevano scherzato su con frasi tipo “ammazza oh, quindi nun so mai venuto davvero” o “ma quindi gli etero come fanno?” e roba del genere. Ma poi, qualche mese dopo, erano stati a letto insieme e Fabrizio aveva trovato quel punto senza nemmeno mettersi a cercare ed Ermal aveva visto il paradiso in terra.

 

* * *

 

 

Quando entrambi avevano raggiunto l’apice del piacere, quasi in contemporanea, poi si erano stretti l’uno all’altro, creando intorno a loro quella bolla che li aveva caratterizzati da sempre. Non c’era stato momento, nella storia della loro relazione, che Ermal ricordasse aver pensato Fabrizio troppo distante. Era stato difficile trovare un senso a come Fabrizio avesse trovato il proprio posto nella vita del riccio, in così poco tempo, ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta. Ermal aveva capito.

**«A che pensi, amò?»**

**«Mh…niente Fabbrì…»**

**«Come me ricordi tu spesso… nun so nato ieri Erma’.»**

**«Stavo solo pensando a…noi…Mobrici, solo cose belle.»**

**«Stai bene, quindi?»**

_**«Sì, ora sì…sto bene.»** _


End file.
